The present invention deals generally with the construction of building foundation structures and walls, and more particularly with the erection of foundation systems which employ concrete prefabricated modules or panels, which are constructed at the factory, brought to the site of construction, and then coupled in tightly locked, sealed relationship. Basement and crawl space construction today, for the most part, involves the laying up of many courses of foundation block to provide vertical walls, or the construction of forms in the exact shape of the walls, into which a concrete mix is poured. Either of these most generally used methods of constructing foundations or basements is labor intensive, time consuming, temperature dependant, and therefore expensive.
More recently, in order to overcome the shortcomings of conventional methods of construction, prefabricated basement walls have been proposed, and are finding some use in construction.